Mentiroso
by Noneim
Summary: ¿Qué no te gustan los perros?


-¡¿Qué no te gustan los perros?! – La voz de Huachimingo se escuchó en todo el parque, no lo podía creer, recién se enteraba de lo que había su dicho su amigo en un ataque de honestidad que sucedió en el estudio.

-No es para tanto- Dijo Mario Hugo mientras continuaba aventando alpiste al suelo desde la banca en que se encontraban.

-¡¿No es para tanto?!- Mario Hugo se preguntaba porque esas insignificantes palabras habían afectado a su amigo, quien ahora se encontraba en estado de "pausa", estado en el cual seguramente estaba maquinando alguna historia exagerada que contarle.

-Yo, tu amigo- Huachimingo comenzó pero entonces se detuvo, -esto se pondrá bueno- Pensó Mario Hugo.

-Yo, tu MEJOR amigo- sí, eso sonaba mejor- Quien te ha acompañado durante esas noches solitarias en las que quieres darte por vencido, quien SIEMPRE ha creído en ti en tus inútiles intentos de conquista- Mario Hugo hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Digo… en tus útiles intentos de conquista, yo que te he prestado un hombro para llorar, un oído que te pueda escuchar, un riñón y algunos otros órganos – Mario Hugo so{nrío y Huachimingo lo tomo como señal de que podía dejarse llevar un poco más en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te rescate de un orfelinato en llamas?- Huachimingo coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Mario Hugo.

-Eso nunca sucedió- Mario Hugo quito la mano de su hombro y miro a Huachimingo, aunque le era imposible mirarle de mala manera ya que hasta ahora sus palabras le estaban resultando muy cómicas.

-¡Siii, si paso! ¡Te lo juro! Solamente que tú eras muy joven y… y te pegaste en la cabeza cuando te estaba sacando por la puerta-

-Yo fui criado por verduras Huachimingo-

-¡Si eso quise decir! Una de las posibles interpretaciones de orfelinato en las antiguas raíces Huachiminguescas fundadas por lord Huachimingostenstein tercero decimo quinto quien por cierto era mi tátara primo, significa verdulería- Huachimingo alzo los brazos al cielo para hacer énfasis en la verdad de sus palabras.

-Claro…- ¿A dónde estaba intentando llegar Huachimingo con esta historia? Se estaba preguntando Mario Hugo.

-Yo tu querido mejor amigo, quien solo te habla con honestidad y con lo más puro de su ser… ¡y me mientes!- ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí quería llegar Huachimingo! Reclamarle por no haberle comentado alguna vez que no le gustaban los perros.

-No te mentí, simplemente nunca se me hizo importante mencionarlo- Era verdad, Mario Hugo estaba intentando recordar si en algún otro momento se le había hecho necesario mencionarlo pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-¿Cómo que no es algo importante? Si vives como con…-Huachimingo comenzó a contar con los dedos.

-Vives como con 300 perros- Si, definitivamente, el recordaba haber visto esa cantidad de perros.

-Bueno… Es que a veces…- Mario Hugo bajo su voz y Huachimingo se acercó, ¿acaso su amigo le confesaría algún otro de sus mundanos y patéticos secretos? El esperaba que así fuera, le encantaban los mundanos y patéticos secretos de su amigo

-A veces me siento solito- Oh ¡sí que lo era! Otro secreto más para la agenda de secretos patéticos de Huachimingo.

-Y no es que odie a los perros, por supuesto que no, yo los aprecio mucho- Continuo hablando Mario Hugo.

-Pero simplemente no son mi cosa, tú sabes…-

-Oh si, lo sé, lo sé- Dijo Huachimingo a pesar de que no sabía a qué se refería Mario Hugo.

-¿Y que si es "tu cosa"? ¿Qué animal si te gusta?- Huachimingo ya andaba armando en su cabeza descabelladas teorías de que animal era el favorito de Mario Hugo.

-Pues…- Mario Hugo volteo al suelo del parque en donde andaba lanzando el alpiste y después volteo al cielo y se sonrojo un poco.

-Me gustan los pájaros- Sonrió y volteo a ver a su amigo.

-¡Ay que cursi!, me arrepiento de haberte preguntado- Eso se ganaba Huachimingo por ser amigo de un enamorado sin esperanzas que para colmo era un mentiroso.

¿Porque su amigo simplemente no podía ser directo y honesto como él?

* * *

><p>Una historia cortita de Mario Hugo y Huachimingo, ah, me gusta su amistad, siento que han de ser buenos amigos porque disfrutan escuchar lo que el otro tiene que decir todo el tiempo.<p>

También es de las pocas amistades no tan... ¿toxicas? A diferencia del trio de Tulio, Bodoque y Juanin que son un desastre juntos Mario Hugo y Huachimingo si se apoyan jaja.


End file.
